Flames of My Eyes
by Junko the Lost
Summary: Pharaoh Yuugi meets sorcerer Yami in Ancient Egypt, they make friends, and enemies, what challenges await them?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
This is an AU fic where Yugi is the Pharaoh and Yami is a sorceror.  
  
~~~  
  
Pharaoh Yugi. Yugioh. The young Pharaoh. These are the names that the young Pharaoh Yugi is called. His parents died when he was two and left their counsel to rule until he grew up. He is now 15 and still young, still vulnerable, but he is ruling now.  
  
All the people of the land of Khemet agree that there is a fire in his eyes that eats him up from the inside that causes him to weaken. It also provides light. When he began to rule, the people found hope in the harsh, dry land. Villages who had never before acknowledged a pharaoh swarmed to him with gifts of troops and food. The harvest after he came to power was abundant with surplus and all the ones after that were the same.  
  
Even as his people prosper, though, he slowly begins to weaken. He stopped growing in height and weight and his body grows frail.  
  
His eyes are still alight with power, though shrouded in an amethyst veil. Anyone who has looked directly into his eyes has claimed to see the lifting of the veil. They say his eyes glow red, as if they are looking directly in on the inferno that weakens him. The sick and the wounded that have looked into his eyes have reliably made quick recoveries afterward. When he looks at those he is angry with, they feel the pain of small sparks running all over their skin, burning into their brain. They say that his mother lived an extra week after it was assumed she would die, merely by looking into his eyes.  
  
He is sad. All the people of Khemet admit it. Their pharaoh is slowly weakening, the power of being pharaoh tearing him apart, but as long as the flame still burns, the people are happy. He is still fire, pure and crackling and burning and searing and eating and drowning all whom look upon it in an unbearable heat.  
  
No one knows where he got his fire, for his father and his father's father both had eyes of rock, steady and immovable. His mother had eyes of water, cleansing and pure and shifting and unpredictable.  
  
He is kind, for all he has eyes of incandescence. He takes pity on the poor and the weak and gives to the hungry and the elderly. His punishments are not harsh, but fitting of the crime. His people have flourished in his kindness, and he has taken joy in their happiness with him.  
  
He has no friends, no one to confide in. He has his father's counsel, but they do not care about him, so long as they can collect the taxes.  
  
He loves storytelling, the one time when he can take delight in something. The one time when he can act his age and merely enjoy the tales, of evil witches from across the seas or starstruck lovers cast apart by their parents.  
  
One day he was speaking to his counsel when he decided to ask a question.  
  
"The harvest is still abundant," Began an advisor, telling the pharaoh the week's progress, "The Nile has not flooded in four years, and no major storms have caused severe damage." His voice was droning and caused a sleepy air to fill the room. He was speaking more to the others than to the young and naïve Pharaoh.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked, eyes alight with the innocence and joy of asking a question.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked another of his advisors.  
  
"Why is everything so perfect?" He cocked his head to the side, jewelry and crown clinking around his tri-colored hair.  
  
"We believe that the gods have been sorry for your loss and have blessed you. Therefore, your mere presence grants the gifts of abundance and good weather." Commented one advisor. He was one of the most looked down on and very often, he was not taken seriously. The others glared at him.  
  
"Oh," He said, resuming his air of silent thoughtfulness. His counsel did not like him to think too much. They thought he might get ideas to fire some of them, or worse, look them in the eyes with fiery anger. He knew this, but he couldn't stop the thoughts that plauged him every day. He sometimes wished he could forget about being pharaoh, for he hated the power that was associated with his name. The only time he could forget, was in sleep, and even then sometimes dreams of being pharaoh haunt him there.  
  
~~~  
  
Reviews are needed to continue. Flames will be used to continue the inferno in Yugi's eyes.  
  
Junko the Lost 


	2. Chapter 1

Fire  
  
Chapter 2 - Trio of Problems  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Review Responses -  
  
Yami's Tenshi - Thanx a lot! I'm really glad that this idea isn't totally overused and I hope u like from here on out.  
  
Cyberkat - Sry! I meant that the annual flooding did happen, there was just no damage done afterwards, meaning that the flooding was not severe, it was merely enough to provide perfect farming conditions. Thank you so much for correcting me!  
  
Yami-Yugi - (Waggles finger) Patience, patience. Last chappie was more of a prologue. Yami will be in this chapter.  
  
Karenu-anime - I will keep this going for you. Hope you like!  
  
Lily Maxwell / Shinigami Lily - I WILL!!!  
  
metallicbubbles - Yes, Yugi is the pharaoh and I'm glad you like it, plz keep reading! I just read your profile. You used to be MMW? Well, thanx for reviewing my fics in the past. ^_____^  
  
flowa - Thank you for reviewing so many of my stories!!! I feel so loved. Thanks for being the first reviewer for this story too, that really made my day!!! ^____________________________________^  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi awoke to a day full of hopes and promises. The sun hid behind generous cloud cover, giving a cool feeling to the normally blistering air. He went to the dining room to find a pair of men who looked like traders waiting for him.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked, trying to look at their faces that were hid behind red hoods and cloaks. The cloaks did not cover their arms showing muscular tanned shoulders and forearms.  
  
"These men come from the great sorcerer Yami with a gift for your majesty," Commented an advisor.  
  
"Thank you. What is the gift?" He asked, wondering whom 'Yami' was.  
  
"It is this pendant. Please, try it on," One of the traders said while the other held out a pendant on a thin rope. It resembled an Eye of Horus and was made of gold. (No, it isn't the Millenium Puzzle) He slipped the cord over his head and was immediately blinded by a flash of light.  
  
When he was able to open his eyes, he saw a girl his age standing there. She wore the traditional clothing of ancient Egypt, a long white robe and a pair of sandals. Her hair was shoulder-length and brown and she had gorgeous blue eyes with seemingly no pupil.  
  
"She is the slave of the pendant. She is not human, merely a spirit. She has no need to eat or sleep." One of the traders said. "Her name is Junko, she is bound to the wearer of the pendant. Though she is not human, she does have human emotions, personality, and feelings." When she heard her name, she lifted her head proudly.  
  
Yugi walked up to her and held out his hand. "Hello, Junko, I am Pharaoh Yugi."  
  
"Hello," She responded, her voice lilting and soft as she looked upon his eyes without fear.  
  
"She can also do something else." A trader commented. "Yami said it would be activated if you said 'split.'"  
  
"Split." Yugi said. Another flash of light later and three girls now stood before him, all looking remarkably like Junko. One of them was taller than Junko and had pale lavender eyes with dark blue pupils. There was also another, shorter counterpart to Junko, who had fierce, black eyes with blood red pupils.  
  
"The tallest is Kinoko and the shortest is Yukino."  
  
"Wow," Was all Yugi could manage to say.  
  
"Yes," Said one of the traders, "You say 'Merge' to make them one in Junko again, 'Return' for them to return to the pendant, and 'Summon' to bring them out again."  
  
"What can they do?" One of his advisors asked.  
  
"They can perform any task that Pharaoh Yugi sets them to do. They are also excellent guards." Upon hearing this the girls each pulled out a weapon. Kinoko pulled out a dagger, Junko pulled out a long, thin, and deadly sharp sword, and Yukino pulled out a wide, broad sword.  
  
"Please tell Yami that I am thankful for his generous gift." Yugi said, dismissing them. "Return."  
  
A figure in a blue cloak walked in at that moment. His hood was not pulled up and revealed a crown of tri-colored hair stunningly similar to Yugi's own. His eyes were the red of the fire, but had a steady calm that fire lacked. They were brilliant and intelligent and powerful, hiding immeasurable energy.  
  
The figures in the red cloaks walked out as the one in the blue approached Yugi.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I am Yami, high sorcerer of the black citadel and black magician in the summoning arts, and I am glad to hear that you like my gift." His voice was soft yet enforcing, and behind the soft, soothing tones lurked a powerful magic aged in countless centuries.  
  
"It is a wonderful gift. I am glad you have chosen to give it to me." Yugi looked into the red pools of Yami's eyes and wondered what he was thinking then.  
  
Yami received a shock when he realized that this boy was probing his mind. He had almost been taken in by the majesty of the violet tones slowly taking on a crimson color. He was even more surprised when he realized that Yugi had almost broken through the barriers he had constructed to keep out of his mind all but the most powerful of sorcerers.  
  
"Have you ever had lessons in magic?" Yami asked on a long shot.  
  
Yugi shook his head, eyes returning to innocent violet. "My father had no magic, and therefore did not believe in it. My mother was a healing woman before she married my father, but she died before she could teach me anything."  
  
"I sense great magic in you. You could be a great mage and an asset to all of Khemet if you learned the forces of magic."  
  
"Would you teach me?" His voice was eager with the joy of learning something new.  
  
Yami was taken aback. Him . . . teach? This little innocent . . . weak boy? "Yes, I would be honored." His own voice surprised him.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi's eyes gazed into the distance, thinking about the resplendence of magic. "I can start tomorrow after lunch. A servant will show you to your rooms."  
  
"Yes, pharaoh." Yami bowed and exited the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yami looked around at his suite of rooms: a large bedroom containing a canopy bed and silken sheets and pillows along with a window seat with silk cushions, a sitting room complete with a large bookshelf, and an immense bathroom containing a huge bathtub.  
  
He almost jumped for joy, but he was too dignified of a sorcerer to do that. He couldn't help but think, [No more camels, no more dirty bathing water, no more doing simple card tricks for my meals. This is the ONLY way to live.]  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked around at his own rooms, thinking about learning lessons in magic. [This is going to be great,] He thought. [It is rare that a pharaoh learns magic. Finally, I will EARN my people's respect.]  
  
He had gone out riding in the desert that day, because of the excellent weather, and he stunk. (A/N: Tee hee, stinky pharaoh Yugi) Deciding to try out his new slaves, he said, "Summon."  
  
The three appeared, now dressed in servants' uniforms of khaki slacks and long-sleeved white shirts.  
  
"You called?" Junko said, her voice was again soft and lilting and smooth and beautiful.  
  
"Yes, I need you three to fill up my bath." Yugi replied, sending them out of the room to fetch buckets of water.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh." Kinoko said, her voice a much bouncier and happier voice than Junko's smooth calm one.  
  
Once the bath was filled, he thanked them.  
  
"The pleasure was ours," Yukino said, her voice having a tricky harshness to it that the others lacked. Yugi smiled, he loved hanging out with pranksters. They were always such carefree and creative people.  
  
"Return," He said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inside the pendant, the three girls spoke to each other mind-to-mind.  
  
/What do you think of him?/ Kinoko asked.  
  
{He seems kind} Junko replied.  
  
|Yeah, but do you think that's just a show?| Yukino, the skeptical one, replied.  
  
{He's too young and innocent to have formed and criticizing and ignorant attitude}  
  
/And he seemed genuinely glad of the gift and didn't think it was some sort of plot to kill him like Yami thought he would/  
  
The three laughed, enjoying the calm feeling of having a place to stay and a need to fill.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey R+R please, all comments and suggestions will be read and considered, all flames will be used to continue the inferno in Yugi's eyes and the fire of love that is yet to come between Yugi and Yami.  
  
If anyone knows a nice, long, and complete YuGiOh yaoi fanfic please include it in your review. Thanx!  
  
Junko the Lost 


	3. Chapter 2

Flames of my eyes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junko- Ack! I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. I'm soo sry to all of you who want to sue me, but I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm not making any money from this weak attempt at a fanfiction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses -  
  
Nightmare (chili_kidd@hotmail.com) - I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I'm happy you're thinking so much into it, but I probably won't make it that serious. ^---^  
  
rox - I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Neo-QueenRini - Thank you, for the compliment and the recommendation. I got the fire/water/rock idea from a lot of metaphor poems I've been reading recently. I also find it interesting that everyone compares Yami's eyes with fire or blood and Yugi's with like lilacs or forget-me-nots, I decided to try making Yugi's eyes serious for a change.  
  
Princess Strawberry - Thank you so much, reviews mean so much to me! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Karenu-anime - *bows deeply* Thank you. ^ _____ ^ I'll try to update soon.  
  
Yami-Yugi - *embarrassed* Well, I'm not sure it's good enough to be jumped on for (O.#), but I'm glad you like it anyway.  
  
metallicbubbles - Thank you SOOOOOO much for adding me to your favs list. *Huggles*  
  
flowa - O.o You know of so many great stories!!! Thankies SOOOO much. You added me to your favs list too!!! *cries tears of happiness* You are my official new best friend. Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(A/N: This chapter will be written from Yami's point of view, just so you know.)  
  
I blink my crimson eyes open and groan. Why did the clouds have to go away again? I. Hate. This. Ra. Cursed. Hot. Sun.  
  
I sigh and stretch as I make my way out of bed and start to get dressed. I hate being a black mage. Why do we have to have a stupid dress code anyway? And what kind of clothes for Egypt are long-sleeved heavy black robes? Doesn't anyone have any sense? As if we don't get hot enough. Ra, why do you punish me? Someday I'm going to move away from this Ra-forsaken country to somewhere cold.  
  
"Pharaoh wants you Master Yami." A servant poking his head in my room says.  
  
Oh, he wants me? What for? Oh, that's right. The lessons in magic. I mentally slap myself. I had to agree to that, didn't I? Oh well, sometimes with the worst of pain comes the best of gifts.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
I walk down to his sitting room. It is entirely draped in red and violet silk, hanging from the windows, around the candles, and over the chairs. The pharaoh sits on one of the seats; hands folded gently in his lap, eyes intensely studying me. His tri-colored hair tinted faintly purple from the light cast by the candles.  
  
"I am here to begin." I say, bowing low before standing up and taking a seat next to the young pharaoh.  
  
"Yes," He looks up at me and smiles. I feel a lump start in my throat. How could such a simple glance make my heart thump so strongly? "Where do we begin?"  
  
"Well, most people start with making fire. Simply focus on a specific point and with enough will-power you should be able to succeed." My voice smoothly slides over the words, in the tones I had been told could calm anyone.  
  
"Okay," He holds out his hand, childish fingers cupped smoothly. His eyes glow red with power. I can almost feel his magic aura surrounding him in an inferno of intensity. Slowly, out of thin air, a small flame is born. It flashes darkly in the light of the surrounding candles. I gasp.  
  
The flame is black.  
  
Only the gods, angels, and demons create colored flames such as this. Only angels and demons can create them on Earth while gods can create them in the otherworld. Only the most blessed of people can be in a room with the intense heat of such a flame. Yet, I can not feel it at all.  
  
"H-how is this possible?" I ask, my voice low in amazement.  
  
"What?" He responds.  
  
"Yugi," I say, unsure of what to say, "I think you're an angel."  
  
He scoffs, unbelieving even as he looks upon the tender flame. "If I am an angel, then I could stop being pharaoh whenever I want," He voice breaks, sadness and tears in his voice as the flame flickers but continues to glow with its ghostly black light. "I-I could stop caring." He turns his head to look at me and the flame dies as he puts his hand down. "Do I care too much?"  
  
My eyes grow wide at the question. What did he mean? "What are you asking, Pharaoh?"  
  
"Do I care too much for my people and too little for myself? That's what I think. That's why I'm dying."  
  
"Pharaoh, you are not dying!" My voice sounds panicky.  
  
He sobs, "Yes, I am. I'm fifteen and I look ten. I'm losing weight and the doctors can't explain it. And every night I feel as if I'm being eaten by thousands of flames, and I wish they'd kill me at last, but every morning I awake to find that the pain has grown stronger." He begins to cry openly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sits there, with me staring like an idiot, not able to do anything. "A-and yet, my people are h-happy, so I put up with it."  
  
From somewhere inside of my stomach, I find courage. I take his hands in my own, the gesture feeling normal, as if I had known him for a long time. "Pharaoh, your people are happy, true, but not for the reasons you think. The weather has been perfect and farming conditions have without a doubt been the best ever, but they are happy for another reason."  
  
"What is that?" He asks, tender eyes looking into mine, glazed over with tears as they once again take on a crimson shade to rival my own.  
  
"They have found a pharaoh who _cares_. One that deals with upper and lower class citizens the same. If it is you that is making such perfect conditions throughout the nation, you could stop, and they would go on. But they would still be happy, for even without your magic creating good weather and fertile soil, you are a light for them to believe in. You are their sole purpose to go on, to fight their way through life. You are their fire, their light, their angel." Wow, did I say that? Where did that come from? Oh no, now he's looking at me like I'm crazy, which I probably am.  
  
"You're right." His voice surprises me, shaking me from my thoughts. "I would like to be left alone now . . . please. To think."  
  
"Okay," I stand up, and release his hands. I begin to walk towards the door.  
  
"And Yami?" I turn around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please . . . call me Yugi."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Over the next week, it was obvious to anyone who cared that Yugi was growing stronger. He began to regain his weight, although he still did not grow in height. He voice started to take on the rich tones of a maturing teen, although he still retained his child-like innocence. Yami cared, even if he didn't show it. He himself didn't know why he did.  
  
Yugi began to take part in his government, passing new laws for the welfare of his people. He soon discovered that although some of the upper class citizens would protest at some of the laws, he had the gift to calm them with a few carefully chosen words. He began to walk through his city and meet his people, mostly the lower-class ones. He even invited a blacksmith to come and stay at the palace, for his work was quite fine. The blacksmith refused, saying he loved his work in the village. Yugi was surprised, but pleased that his people could be truthful towards him. He became quick friends with the man, whose name was Jounouchi, and his friends in the village.  
  
~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! Yugi found confidence. Hope you liked. Please review. Sorry Junko, Kinoko, and Yukino weren't much in this chapter, but I decided to make it center mainly on Yugi and Yami for now. Sorry the Y/YY isn't much in it yet, but I'll try to make it come quicker. ^-^  
  
Junko the Lost 


	4. Chapter 3

Flames of My Eyes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! you fools.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses-  
  
Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel - Really? You think it's that good? Thank You!!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
flowa - *blush* *blush* *blush* *blush* *blush* You have to stop complimenting me or I'm going to die from all this blushing and then I can't finish the fic. ^ ______^ The flame was black, by the way, I'm pretty sure I mentioned that.  
  
Nightmare - WWWOOOWWW, you reviewed before flowa!! That's a major accomplishment!! Tee hee!! (No offense flowa-chan) Thankies!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been two months. The tears had stopped. So had the pain. Yugi's days were no longer a misery. He started to make friends. Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Malik were the ones he made in the city, but he also made friends with some of the people in his palace. Seto, one of his priests, Bakura, a quick-tempered thief whom he had set free on the grounds that Bakura would be his guard, Marik, a servant who used to work in the kitchens, but now served in Yami's chambers, and Yami himself.  
  
Yami was Yugi's inspiration. Yugi was a light for Khemet and Yami was a light for Yugi. They had continued their lessons and they grew to be strong friends. Yugi mastered all sorts of sorcery within a few lessons and Yami wasn't surprised. This was, remember, the boy who gave Khemet perfect weather conditions and surplus of crops for four years.  
  
One day, Yugi was practicing levitating small objects when Yami walked in. Junko, Kinoko, and Yukino, who had been in the room, greeted their creator with warmth. Yami, after saying hello to his creations, sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"Today we talk about prophecies." Yami began. "Sometimes they are random, but you can sometimes search your brain and they will come. Please, try."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and let his brows knit together in concentration. His eyelids flickered open and closed as the room suddenly became deathly still and the candles flickered out. His eyes opened all the way, revealing pure whiteness. He opened his mouth and his voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"From the depths of the mists, from the shadows of the night  
Come three boys, born, bathed in light  
  
They wield three weapons, solid gold  
Of magic powers and strength untold  
  
Their darker halves, born from fright  
Lacking love, lacking light  
  
And through troubles and turmoil, they march hand in hand  
Born to throw evil, out of the land  
  
The hikaris bring light to their demons halves' lives  
While the Yamis bring strength to their hikaris' eyes  
  
Love is one of those things that cannot be foretold  
Through thick and thin, in young and old "  
  
His voice stopped, the candles flickered to life again, and his blank eyes regained their violet color. He was breathing heavily and Junko, Kinoko, and Yukino were all shivering.  
  
"Wow," Was all Yami could say. 'How could such a cute and adorable boy have such magic?' He thought, before realizing what he had said. 'Wait a minute. Cute?! Adorable?! Where did that come from?'  
  
"W-was that a prophesy?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Yami responded. "And a very clear one. Most prophecies are very foggy and hard to figure out. Yours said that three boys would be born and would have three golden weapons. I believe it meant that the darker halves of the three boys would be born from those weapons and they would then go forth to vanquish evil. And . . . they would fall in love."  
  
Yugi looked into Yami's eyes, glittering with pride in his student . . . and . . . something else that Yugi dared not to believe. He could feel his heart twinge every time he looked upon Yami, but he was betrothed. To Princess Anzu. To him, Anzu was snobbish, annoying, and intolerable. He hated her, but he had been engaged to her since birth and he could not dare to go against the council.  
  
Yami looked back into Yugi's eyes. He felt his heart shake violently, telling him to do what he had been surpressing for nearly two months. He felt his mouth drop open when he realized Yugi was crying. "Y-Yugi?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry." He wiped away a tear. "I'm f-fine."  
  
"O-Okay." His voice sounded uncertain, as he was unsure of what to say to comfort the boy.  
  
"P-please excuse me." He said, and left the room.  
  
Yami got up and exited as well so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the figure by the door, which had been eavesdropping a moment ago. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice cry out.  
  
"Yami, wait." Great, it's Anzu.  
  
He turned around to face her. "What?" His voice sounded angry. He got a shock when Anzu slapped him hard.  
  
"H-how DARE you?" She started yelling.  
  
"What?" He truly didn't know what he had done.  
  
"How dare you break his heart like that. He loves you and you cannot even say anything. You're breaking his heart." She raised his hand and prepared to slap him again when he caught her wrist.  
  
"W-wait a minute. Are you saying you want me to fall in love with your future husband?" He was surprised. This was totally unlike Anzu.  
  
"Yes, you dolt. I don't like pharaoh. There is a man down in the village waiting for me. And besides, if pharaoh married me then he wouldn't be happy, and if he's not happy then Khemet suffers."  
  
'Wow,' Yami thought, 'this is new. Anzu is in love with a commoner and I'm in love with the pharaoh.'  
  
"O-okaaaaaayyyyyy. Now, I'm confused." Her looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Just go tell him how you feel. If you don't you'll lose him." She pulled her hand away and walked off.  
  
He sighed, maybe she was right.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Yugi's room, the lights were dim, casting shadows along the walls. He sat on his bed, thinking back to the loving emotion in Yami's eyes.  
  
Junko walked up to him and sat down. "You should tell him how you feel, Master."  
  
"But, I'm betrothed." He looked around at the three girls who sat around him.  
  
"So, call off the engagement. You don't like that snob anyway." Yukino said, voice gleeful at the thought of knocking Anzu off her pedestal.  
  
Yugi looked at her with disbelief in his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," He called and was surprised to see Yami there.  
  
"Um . . . Yugi . . . can we talk?"  
  
"Um . . . sure. Oh, uh . . . return." The three girls disappeared. Yami sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, I don't if you feel the same way, but . . . I think I'm falling in love with you." He turned away from Yugi, whose jaw had fallen open.  
  
D-did he just hear right? Yami l-loved him too? "Oh my Ra." He said. He turned Yami's face towards his with his fingers under his chin. "Yami . . . I love you too." He leaned forward and caught Yami's lips with his own.  
  
Yami leaned forward into the taste, delighting in the calm, smooth, tenderness of Yugi. Yugi parted his lips slightly and Yami took this as an invitation. He pressed his tongue to Yugi's, reveling in the passion they shared. The kiss deepened as they both leaned back on the bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi awoke cuddled next to Yami. Yami's arms encircled his waist, pulling him close. Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, breathing in the warm scent of him.  
  
He sighed and Yami unconsciously pulled him closer. The night was still. The stars twinkling as a crescent moon adorned the sky. Yugi watched the stars shine for a minute before looking back at his lover. He kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey, hope you all like. Please review.  
  
NOTE: This is NOT the end. I'm planning like 4 more chapters and a sequel. More shonen-ai stuff to come!  
  
Junko the Lost 


	5. Chapter 4

Flames of My Eyes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Junko no own.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Neo-QueenRini - Thanx! ^___^ About Yuugi being an angel, I haven't decided yet, I don't think it's going to be important to the story-line, though.  
  
YamiandSetos gal - THANK YOU!  
  
rox - Thank you! And I agree Y/Y 4eva!  
  
Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel - I'll try to continue as fast as I can.  
  
Princess Strawberry - Thanx! And you don't have to review every chapter. But I'm glad that you feel that you do.  
  
Javelin the Silent One - Thank you! Glad you took time out of your busy, busy schedule to check up on an old friend! Tee hee!  
  
Karenu-anime - Glad you liked!  
  
Jadesaber - Thank you. (Just a side note: You MUST continue your fic! I just read it and it's spectacular, very inspirational. But you HAVE to continue.)  
  
Yami's Tenshi - Sorry if it went too fast. I think Tea's OK too, and I'm glad you liked how I put her in. I agree with your Yami totally, those review buttons can be a pain. I'm glad you like it, though. See ya!  
  
flowa - All I can say is *huggles and glomps*! For being a loyal fan, you get a chibi Yuugi plushie. Please keep reviewing! I LOVE compliments!  
  
Yami's Tenshi - Thanks for the suggested fics!  
  
Yami's Tenshi - TEE HEE! Sorry, I know computers can be a pain, but I'm glad that you tried to take the time to review! Tell your hikari that I'm glad you two like it!  
  
metallicbubbles - yeah, I decided to make her kind of decent so I hope you liked it!  
  
peas in a pod - Glad you liked it!  
  
~~~~~  
  
(AN: This chapter will be dedicated to the other characters in Yu-Gi-Oh, which I seem to be neglecting)  
  
Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, and Malik sat around the pharaoh's own oasis, which was located near the east wing of the palace. Yuugi had invited them and they were waiting for him to arrive. Jou had immediately rushed into the water dragging Honda along and they soon were immersed in an all out splash war. Ryou and Malik, however, decided to merely sit on the edge and talk while waiting for the young ruler.  
  
Before long, they turned around to find Yuugi and a few of his palace friends behind them. Yuugi had abandoned his pharaoh's wear for a plain pair of leggings and a white shirt.  
  
"Hey," Yuugi said, addressing them, "These are my friends Bakura, Seto, Marik, and Yami. Guys, this is Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, and Malik, my friends I told you about from the village."  
  
Jou and Honda stopped fighting for a second to look over the new arrivals. Bakura, Seto, and Marik were topless (AN: Yummy *drool*) showing muscular chests and arms.  
  
Ryou and Malik gasped for a second at their counterparts. Bakura had a look on his face that clearly said, 'Who does this pharaoh think he is, dragging me here?' He was pointedly avoiding looking at anyone, but his eyes happened to fall on Ryou, and he suddenly understood _why_ Yuugi brought him here. He blushed for a second before resuming his annoyed stance.  
  
Marik seemed happier then Bakura, though he seemed oblivious to the fact that his look-alike was sitting at his feet. (AN: Dense Marik (Tee hee)) Malik, the outgoing one, stood up and offered his hand to Marik.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" He said.  
  
Marik looked from the hand to Malik's face and back to the hand. Finally, as if dragging himself from his stupor, he slowly shook his hand. "I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"I'm great," Malik said, flashing a huge smile. Yuugi giggled at his friend's happiness.  
  
Seto, being Seto, looked just plain annoyed at having to be within a ten- mile radius of such _common_ people. He looked up as a slave made herself known by her feet softly padding on the tile around the oasis.  
  
Her raven black hair was cut boyishly short around her face and she was very tall, almost as tall as Seto himself. She carried a platter that held many different kinds of rare fruits from around Egypt and its surrounding countries. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, as it was impolite to look up when in the presence of the pharaoh and his high priest. Seto could tell that she was annoyed. Her jaw was gritted as if she was forcing herself to remain polite. He also noticed the toned shape of her arms and her muscular build.  
  
As if sensing his eyes on her, she looked up. Startled, she slipped and fell on her back, dropping the platter. Seto walked up to her and held out his hand. She looked up and was surprised to see the face of the high priest. It was said that he _hated_ commoners let alone slaves. She warily took the offered hand and he felt the calluses that covered her fingers and palm. They weren't from slave work, he noted, but as if from wielding a sword or bow.  
  
"I-I am sorry," She said. 'Why did you stammer?' She asked herself. 'You never get nervous.' She stood up and withdrew her hand. "I'll clean this up." She knelt down and began to pick up the bruised fruit.  
  
"What is your name?" Yuugi asked from behind Seto.  
  
"Aisha, if it please my beloved Pharaoh, Son of Ra, Leader of Khemet-" She was stopped by Yuugi's ringing voice.  
  
"Please, call me Yuugi," He had noticed the way Seto was so _gentle_ with this girl, and he wanted to encourage their friendship. Seto rarely had friends.  
  
"Y-yes, Yuugi." She smiled and stood up with the platter and fruit before rushing off to throw the ruined fruit away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuugi walked down the halls of his palace, thinking. He had not seen Yukino for a few hours and he wondered where she had gone. As he turned a corner, he noticed a carefully concealed form hiding in a doorway. He walked up to the form to find Yukino. She crouched in the shadows, clutching a small string that ran into the hallway and across corridor. Yuugi noticed it was securely connected to the other wall. If Yukino pulled the string, it would lift from the ground a few inches, enough to trip someone.  
  
"H-hi, um, Master," She said nervously, flashing an unsure grin.  
  
Yuugi smiled, _this_ was why he loved pranksters. He knelt down beside her and replied, "This is great, I haven't pulled a prank like this in years."  
  
Yukino smiled mischievously. She had been surprised that Yuugi had been so willing to help her, but she was glad all the same that she had found another trick-loving person.  
  
They waited like that for a long time. Until finally, Bakura walked into the hallway. Yukino discreetly pulled the string and Bakura actually tripped. (AN: I say 'actually' because even I find it hard to see Bakura 'tripping')  
  
As if by chance, Ryou happened to walk into the same corridor at that moment. Yukino and Yuugi could not hear their conversation as Ryou helped Bakura get up, but they did see Ryou help a limping Bakura away, Bakura's arm slung around Ryou's shoulders.  
  
Yukino and Yuugi slapped high fives and they both grinned. Yami, who had been watching, smiled to himself at his lover's childishness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"As a sacrifice to the goddess Bastet, goddess of cats, joy, music, dancing, protector of all things regarding luxury and pleasure, daughter of Ra, the sun god, and nurse of our beloved Pharaoh, we offer this sacrifice." A priest was speaking.  
  
It was the feast day of the goddess Bastet, and Yuugi had invited all of his friends to attend. They sat around on the cushions that ringed the central floor where the sacrifice would be taking place.  
  
Malik cradled in his arms a pure black kitten, which he had received from Yuugi for this special occasion. He had always had a fondness for cats, but he never could afford one. He had told this to Yuugi and he had given one to him.  
  
He had named the kitten, Merymiw-sher Sitbastet (beloved kitten, daughter of Bastet) (AN: Yes, that is an actual Egyptian name). He called her Mery for short.  
  
The priest beckoned to two guards who brought forth a figure wearing the pure white silk of sacrifices and chains around her wrists.  
  
Her long blonde hair reached down to her waist. Everyone in the room was thoroughly surprised to note her pure black cat ears that poked out of her hair, as well as her black tail, and fur covered hands.  
  
Aisha, who was serving at the ceremony, flinched. She was good friends with this girl.  
  
Mery jumped out of Malik's arms and raced towards the girl who tried to reach out to pet the small animal. The guards tightened the chains around her wrists and she hissed, showing small pointed teeth like fangs.  
  
"We found this _creature_ hanging around the palace and we feel that _it_ is an appropriate sacrifice." The priest announced, looking at Yuugi for acceptance.  
  
Yuugi wasn't stupid, he had noticed Mery sitting at the girls feet. He looked at the girl herself. She stared defiantly at him, she knew she was to die and if that was going to happen, then she would die courageously.  
  
"According to the law set down by my father, it is illegal to kill a cat, for sacrifices or otherwise. I simply cannot allow this blatant disregard for the laws. I am positive that the law applies to cat-girls as well." He allowed himself a grin as the girl let her jaw drop in disbelief. The priest grumbled to himself, but in the end ordered the guard to remove the chains.  
  
After the chains were gone, he asked her, "What is your name?"  
  
She smiled up at him, "Javelin, Pharaoh, and thank you." She bent down and picked up the kitten who curled up in her arms after sending its own type of grin Yuugi's way.  
  
She walked over to the cushions and laid Mery in Malik's lap. Malik smiled up at her, and found himself simply gawking at her radiance. She looked down on him, before giving another fanged grin and walking out of the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey, hope you like. Just as a side note: the couples will be Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Javelin (OC), Marik/Yukino (OC), Jou/Junko (OC), Seto/Aisha (OC), Honda/Kinoko (OC), and Yuugi/Yami.  
  
What's in Store: Next chappie will be dedicated to starting the YM/Yu coupling, the Jo/Ju coupling, and the H/K coupling. May also have some developing of other couples.  
  
R+R please. I shall update as soon as possible.  
  
Junko the Lost  
  
(Go to for Egyptian names) 


	6. Chapter 5

Flames of My Eyes  
  
Ch. 6  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Do all our favorite bishies walk around topless in the show? No. Well then, Junko-chan no own pretty bishies. *sobs*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses -  
  
Javelin the Silent One - Thankies. Yeah, I wasn't sure who to pair you guys with, but I hope this is a nice compromise. Thanks for reading.  
  
SoulDreamer - Thanks (If you mean that in a good way.) O.o  
  
Yami's Tenshi - Junko: O.o Crystal (Junko-chan's Yami): Sorry, she's just amazed at your LOOONNNGGG review. But she thanks you all the same. She wants me to tell you everything she would say herself. *pulls out little slip of paper* I LOVE little prankster Yuugi, and I'm glad you like too. YAY!!! Your Yami reviewed with you finally. A friend of mine named Javelin came up with Javelin and she wanted to be put in the fic so I stuck her in there. (laughs) Same with Aisha. I had a hard time figuring out how to put a cat- girl in there. (blush) Thanks to both you and your Yami for the suggested fics. *huggles* bla bla bla bla bla . . . Junko: YAMI!!! Crystal: Eep! Junko: Sorry, but I'm glad you reviewed. ^_____^ Anyhoo, I love long reviews, they inspire me. I know, I hate suspense too. I'm sorry, but I'm planning on a happy and sad ending and then a sequel so I really don't know what's going to happen, I just follow me fingers. (PS: do you have an IM account? Mine is CrystalBlu777. Maybe our Yami's can wreak havoc together sometime. Crystal: (from across the room, still reading off paper) And I think Yami is SOOOO sexy. Junko: YAMI!!! (runs off with frying pan))  
  
ChaosDragon - Thank you *bows* I can't write angst, I've tried before but its always turned out happy and fluffy and non-angsty. (pouts)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yami sat behind Yuugi on his bed, preparing to give the smaller boy a massage. Yuugi gently took off his shirt and Yami gasped. On Yuugi's back was the most intricate tattoo he had ever seen. It was the outline of a dragon. The dragon was all in varying shades of red and black and it's eyes was a shocking violet. The colors contrasted perfectly to Yuugi's pale skin. The dragon's head reached up to the back of Yuugi's neck while it's tail curled just above the hem of his pants.  
  
Yami's hands gently began to trace the curve of the dragon's neck and Yuugi mewled enticingly with contentment at Yami's smooth calm fingers on his soft back.  
  
"This tattoo is marvelous, Yuugi," Yami whispered in Yuugi's ear, causing Yuugi to shudder at the warm breath on his ear.  
  
"Thank you," Yuugi said, his voice a low, soft purr.  
  
Yami gently lipped at the top of Yuugi's ear as he continued his gentle hypnotic movements on Yuugi's back.  
  
Yuugi reached his hands behind his head and found Yami's hair. He slowly began to run his hands through his other's soft, long, luxurious hair.  
  
Yami began to nip and bite at the tender skin of Yuugi's ear as Yuugi continued his gentle, tender, smooth motions through Yami's hair.  
  
Yuugi half-turned around suddenly so he was looking Yami in the eyes. Yami felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. He felt his grip on his magical power slip away as he simply melted into the burning passion in Yuugi's red- violet eyes.  
  
"Yami?" He purred.  
  
"Yes, Angel," Yami replied, his eyes closing as he listened to Yuugi's tender voice.  
  
"I just . . . thought . . . you should know . . . " Yuugi slowly leaned into Yami, as he felt Yami relax into his words. Yuugi laid his hands on Yami's waist and fully turned himself around. Yami softened even more into the contact of Yuugi's hands.  
  
Yuugi got a mischievous grin on his face, as he began thoroughly tickling Yami's stomach. Yami dissolved into fits of unrestrained laughter. As Yami finally regained control, Yuugi took off running around the room, looking worriedly back at Yami, who looked like he was ready to kill.  
  
"YOU TRICKED ME!!!" Yami yelled, climbing off the bed to chase Yuugi.  
  
Yami pounced and dive-glomped Yuugi to the floor where he began to mercilessly tickle his squirming lover.  
  
"No *pant* Yami *giggle* please *more giggles* stop." He managed to say between giggles and pants for breath.  
  
Yami lay down heavily beside Yuugi on the floor, and sighed. He turned to face his aibou who was looking at him lovingly.  
  
They both shared a passionate kiss as the stars twinkled over head and a certain prankster *cough* Yukino *cough* ran to go tell her friends about what she had just spied.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That was just a little lovey-dovey intermission for this story, since I didn't seem to be getting very many reviews from the OC pairings. *Shrugs* Oh well, I knew they weren't going to be that popular, but that was my decision. Hope you liked this little bit of fluff. If you haven't noticed I absolutely LOVE Trickster Yuugi. Tee Hee. Until next time, REVIEW!!  
  
Junko the Lost (And all her evil minions who point to the review button enticingly)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	7. Chapter 6

Flames of My Eyes  
  
Ch. 7  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yami: Junko-chan the Lost, the mysterious authoress, the lover of all things Yu-Gi-Oh, and believer that I am the hottest being ever, does not, has never, and will never own the greatest anime show of all time, Yu-Gi- Oh! She does, however own this plot line, and owns her beloved Yu-Gi-Oh poster to which she pays homage to every night, so please do not sue her. She is trying to save up money for Yu-Gi-Oh graphic novels and DVDs and will sick Crystal, her yami, on you if you do happen to use all those pretty lawyers. Any semblance to other fanfictions is purely coincidental and she would like to say that she did NOT steal this idea from anyone. How come I have to say a long disclaimer?  
  
Crystal: Cause we all like to hear the sound of your very sexy voice.  
  
Everyone: *nods head in agreement*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lily Maxwell the Dark Angel: Yeah, I know it was short, but I was getting many reviews for the OC pairings so I put a little intermission in there.  
  
darkshadow-23: Is it? I dunno. Thanx anyway!  
  
Yami's Tenshi: Crystal: Hey hikari, she's even worse with technical stuff than you! Junko: YAMI! Be nice to the good little reviewers. Anyway, an IM account is an Instant Messenger account like AOL Instant Messenger. Oh well, guess you don't have one. Sorry, Tenshi. Anyway, I'm glad you like it so much that you'll continue reading even if it does have a bad ending. Crystal: I'm trying to change her mind on making it sad, but she doesn't listen to me. Junko: Who would? 'Shooting Star' was awesome by the way, I loved it. You were really cool in it. By the way, do you happen to like Harry Potter? I'm thinking of starting a HP/YGO crossover fic and I have an idea to put you in. What's your fanfiction appearance? Crystal: Kerra, you can e-mail me sometime at calbai777@hotmail.com if you want. I'm sorry your hikari can't give hers out, I had some really cool and evil jokes to share. Junko: Why would ff.n have a reason not to give you an account? Sorry about the whole tattoo thing, Tenshi, I didn't mean to give Kerra dangerous ideas. Actually, I didn't mean to give Crystal ideas either Crystal: *stabs herself with needle* (Cackle cackle) *Looks at Kerra* And you're right, YAMI IS HOT! (squeal) Junko: OH. MY. RA. Did my Yami just squeal? Somebody get a straightjacket! Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews. Please try to get a ff.n account, that would be cool. BYE! Crystal: BYE!  
  
Javelin the Silent One: Thankies!  
  
Nightmare: You'll just have to read to find out! (Cackles)  
  
CyberKat: If you don't like OC pairings then why are you reading this? I knew that not a lot of people would like the OCs, but that was my decision.  
  
metallicbubbles: I'd be glad to!  
  
Aisha with Issues: Thankies so much! Could you draw me a pic YuugiXYami, that would be kawaii, cause you're such a great artist!  
  
flowa: It's okay flowa-chan. Thankies for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yukino ran into the room where her friends were gathered. They had decided to get together and she had been sent to go check on Yuugi and Yami to see if they wanted to come.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Marik asked sneeringly.  
  
She placed her hands on her knees and continued to pant as she managed to say between breaths, "Yuugi . . . Yami . . . back there . . . "  
  
"What about them," Jounouchi asked.  
  
"They're *deep breath* together." Yukino managed to say as she finally regained some control over her breathing and stood up straight with a hand clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
"They're hanging out? Cool. Then why didn't you invite them?" Ryou questioned.  
  
"No, no, no, they're _together_." She paused and waited for their reactions, but they didn't seem to understand. "As in, a couple." This struck a nerve, as their faces changed dramatically.  
  
Jou looked just plain disgusted. Bakura wasn't listening and was paying close attention to Ryou, who was still looking confused and didn't seem to notice his gaze. Junko and Kinoko shrugged, they had known about Yuugi's crush anyway. So did Yukino, but she hadn't told the others before, which was odd of her, as she usually couldn't keep a secret for more than a second. Maybe she was just waiting for solid proof that they were together.  
  
Aisha, who had been invited to her surprise, looked slightly amused, slightly shocked. Javelin, who had been found by Malik in the castle gardens and invited to come, looked pleasantly happy, and didn't seem to realize the more negative effects of the relationship. Seto looked just plain annoyed, as if thoughts of 'how could pharaoh do this to me?' were going through his head.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Jou asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Junko replied.  
  
"I mean that Yuugi can't love that sorcerer, what do we really know about him?"  
  
"I think that if Yuugi is mature enough to make is own decisions than we should be happy for him." Junko contradicted him before stalking out of the room angrily.  
  
Everyone was silent for a long time, lost in their own thoughts. They finally decided to head home.  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
Junko walked through the village with a basket in one and a piece of papyrus in the other. She had been given orders to buy food and was, to say the least, glad to get out of the palace. She looked at the list and frowned.  
  
The last item was, 'MORE GOLD BRACELETS.' She sneered, how could Yuugi need more jewelry. Oh well, better go see the blacksmith. Then she realized, Jou was the blacksmith. Blast everything. Ra, why do you punish me?  
  
After their argument the other day, she was keen to avoid him at all costs, but she couldn't just ignore the last item. Besides, she was a magical spirit, meaning she was bound to do whatever Yuugi asked of her and Yuugi had said to get everything on the list.  
  
She stalked into the small room that was Jou's workshop. Jou turned around and began, "Hello, how can I - Oh it's you."  
  
"Yes, it's me. Now, Yuugi needs some more gold bracelets." She sighed.  
  
"More?" He chuckled. "In that case, I'm going to need your help. My assistant is out today and I can't do it all by myself."  
  
"You'd be better off asking Yukino. She's the strong one."  
  
"Yes, but you're the one that's _here_. And she won't help me _there_."  
  
"Fine," She set down the basket and walked further into the small shop. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.  
  
"Hand me that hammer," He pointed. She picked it up and held it out to him. He reached out for it and their eyes met. For the first time, he realized how insightful and intelligent those eyes were. He broke the gaze and resumed his work.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kinoko had her own tasks to do. She had to figure up the inventory of the palace. "Numbers," She muttered under her breath. "Stupid, stinking, numbers." She was the smartest of the three spirits and therefore she was assigned everything to do with numbers and figures and accounts.  
  
She hated all three.  
  
She strode down the many aisles of the inventory that was beneath the palace. She had a quill in one hand that was making rapid marks on the piece of papyrus she was holding. All the while mumbling things like 'Why me?' and 'Stupid figures.'  
  
She didn't realize when someone else entered the nearly deserted room. She whipped around as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Honda. "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry. Need some help?" He pointed to her papyrus and smiled. "Yuugi knew I was good with figures cause I keep the accounts for Jou's blacksmithing, so he called me up to the palace. He thought you could you my help."  
  
"Sure, I'd love your help." She took out a spare quill and gave him some parchment. "You start at that end of the room and I'll start at this end." He nodded and set off. She watched him for a few seconds before resuming her work. He was . . . kind of cute. And nice.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts. What are you thinking, girl? She asked herself. You're a spirit, a slave. He's a living, breathing, human being. You're just some fake being called up to do as her master wishes. She sighed and resumed her work.  
  
Across the room, Honda heard her sigh. He smiled, she had such a pretty, kind, intelligent personality and voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yukino walked down the halls, laden with several things perfect for performing pranks. She was thinking about what to do when she spotted Marik, carrying similar items. She stalked up to him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! This is my prank territory!"  
  
"Listen, I was here before you, so don't go claiming stuff you never owned."  
  
"Master told me I could have the corridor."  
  
"Yuugi told me _I_ could have this hallway."  
  
"Well I can perform better pranks that you any day."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You first."  
  
They both turned as two guards entered the hall at opposite ends. They looked at each other and grinned demonically.  
  
"May the best prank win." They both said at the same time before running off in opposite directions.  
  
A few seconds later, shouts of "MARIK!!!" And "YUKINO!!!" Could be heard from the guards. After that, you could hear wild, devilish, cackling laughs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuugi leaned back in his pharaoh's chair as he heard the screams and laughter echoing off the walls. He grinned as a single thought came to mind.  
  
'I love playing matchmaker.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Tell me in a review and I'll respond.  
  
I have a poll: I'm starting a Harry Potter / Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic and I was wondering if it should be shonen-ai. Tell me what couples you want, please. Thanks!  
  
Junko the Lost 


	8. Chapter 7

Flames of My Eyes  
  
Ch. 8  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yami: Junko-chan the Lost, the mysterious authoress, the lover of all things Yu-Gi-Oh, and believer that I am the hottest being ever, does not, has never, and will never own the greatest anime show of all time, Yu-Gi- Oh! She does, however own this plot line, and owns her beloved Yu-Gi-Oh poster to which she pays homage to every night, so please do not sue her. She is trying to save up money for Yu-Gi-Oh graphic novels and DVDs and will sick Crystal, her yami, on you if you do happen to use all those pretty lawyers. Any semblance to other fanfictions is purely coincidental and she would like to say that she did NOT steal this idea from anyone. How come I have to say a long disclaimer?  
  
Crystal: Cause we all like to hear the sound of your very sexy voice.  
  
Everyone: *nods head in agreement*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
CyberKat: Sorry you don't like it. -_-  
  
Yami's Tenshi: Junko: Eep! Gomen for giving Kerra ideas! I really didn't mean to. . Actually, Crystal is . . . indisposed . . . at the moment. (Crystal is seen throwing up into a toilet) She also tried to get a tattoo. I didn't go over too well. Her tattoo is a picture of Yami. OF ALL THINGS!! YAMI!! If my mom finds out she'll kill me. This is what I get for sharing a body with a psycho, half-crazed, Yami-obsessed sprit. Gomen for the confusing OCs. In my HP/YGO crossover there will be fewer OCs. Thankies for the description of yourself for my fic. Crystal wants me to say she's sorry Kerra can't e-mail her, but she'll live (if she manages to survive her sickness with the tattoo) Crystal: Sorry I can't say much, but I'm really sorry. *grumbles* I hope Yami finds this a satisfactory tribute to his almighty being. Junko: (rolls eyes) Crystal, get over him. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, please keep reading! ^.~  
  
SoulDreamer: OKAY!  
  
Chibbiusa: Thank you for the recommendations and the compliment!  
  
Javelin the Silent One: Thank you! I'm glad you keep reviewing. Hope you like this chappie! *laughs at cake mix* BYE!  
  
Ryasha: Thankies!  
  
metallicbubbles: Thanks!  
  
Shi Tsukino: (Shudders at thought of Tea/Yuugi fics) Thanks for the review, hope you keep reading!  
  
Nightmare: Arigato!  
  
darkshadow-23: I've read some HP/YGO fics before and they've been really good so I decided to try it!  
  
flowa1: Thankies for suggestions!  
  
Cherry16: Arigato. Y/YY 4eva!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Javelin stroked the small tabby in her arms. The kitten purred contentedly and huddled closer into the half-cat girl's arms. This was why Javelin insisted on remaining in the palace grounds. She knew she could be caught and held for sacrifice *again*, but nowhere else could she find as many cats and kittens. They wandered constantly throughout the grounds.  
  
Javelin looked up at the moon through half-lidded, shining, cat-like eyes. They glowed like a cat's in the growing darkness. Her sensitive, furred ears picked up the soft padding of feet in another part of the garden.  
  
A figure walked up to her and she tore her eyes away from the hypnotizing light of the moon to look at Malik. His sandy blonde hair glinted with blue light from the moon as he looked into the cat-like, green eyes of Javelin.  
  
Javelin smiled up at him as he sat down next to her on the bench. His own violet eyes intrigued her and calmed her at the same time.  
  
In the back of her mind, she noticed the huddled figure of a black kitten in his lap. He gently placed it on the bench between them, and she placed the tabby down beside the black one. The two kittens twined with each other, and even through the stone, Javelin and Malik could sense their purrs.  
  
Malik tore his gaze away from the kittens; to be met with the full force of Javelin's piercing gaze. He was simply amazed at how one mortal could so possess such amazing beauty and grace. Javelin seemed so sure of herself, so calm and relaxed, especially here, in the cover of the night and the plants.  
  
Javelin too found her companion intriguing. He seemed so awed to be in her presence, and this confused her. She had spoken to human males before, but none seemed so impressed with her as he did. Neither had she ever felt so inclined to learn more about one.  
  
She realized with a jolt that they had never spoken a word to one another, and suddenly she felt self-conscious and awkward.  
  
She tried to strike up a conversation, "So . . . beautiful night?" Malik gasped at the sound of her voice. It was soft and purring and soothing. He sensed the awkwardness in her voice and he silenced her with a gentle finger pressed against her lips. As much as he loved her voice, the silence was calm and inviting.  
  
"Let's just enjoy the night," He said smoothly, his own voice taking on calmness and sliding smoothly through the air like honey. She nodded mutely and gently shivered when he removed his hand from her lips, only to place it on her hand.  
  
She gently tried to pull away, confused by her bombardment of feelings that overwhelmed all thought, but he held on. She looked at him in the eye and was instantly calmed.  
  
He leaned towards her hesitantly, careful to avoid the kittens between them. His lips gently swiped across hers, tentatively, to check her reaction. She didn't pull away so he pressed closer, and was awarded by a deep purring from her throat.  
  
Through the crush of lips, Javelin could sense him smiling. She caught herself purring and realized his amusement. 'It must be strange, hearing a person purr,' she thought. But he seemed to enjoy the gentle thrumming the sound made so she didn't stop.  
  
The two kittens looked up at their masters and someone watching might have seen them smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aisha hurried through the halls, in her arms a basket full of laundry. It didn't make a difference that she was friends with both the pharaoh and the high priest; she still had just as much work to do.  
  
Panting heavily in the overwhelming heat of the sun, she took the laundry downstairs to the laundry room. Every day was like this, she never could rest. She wasn't highly trusted either. Ever since that day she had beaten up one of the other servants. She smiled wryly. She wasn't one to be underestimated.  
  
Her tanned muscles were proof of that fact. That day a young male servant had tried to order her around, but she had been very stressed that day, and taken out her anger on him.  
  
She continued about her chores and sighed heavily that night as she relaxed onto the torn mattress in the servant's quarters that was considered a bed. She was about to fall asleep when one of the head servants tapped her on the shoulder and informed her that Master Seto requested her.  
  
She sighed and went to his chambers. She knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately.  
  
"Finally, you're here. Come in." Seto said harshly. She walked in and stood in the center of the room, the bed behind her.  
  
"What do you need, High Priest?" She looked at him and he smirked, as she realized exactly what he had in mind for her that night. She gasped and backed away only to feel her backside come in contact with the bed.  
  
'Smart one, Aisha,' She told herself. 'Now you're by the bed.' She looked up in horror to his face as he calmly walked up to her.  
  
"No, please, Master Seto." She said breathlessly as his smirk grew wider. She closed her eyes and tried to avoid thinking about what was happening. If it was anyone else, she would have punched them right then, but this was the high priest.  
  
She felt herself being pushed onto the bed, as her lips were harshly claimed by Seto's own. She squirmed and he pushed down harder on her shoulders. His lips moved to trail wet kisses down her neck as she panted heavily. He bit down harshly on one piece of skin and smiled as she gasped.  
  
He brought his eyes level with hers and he watched her for a few seconds. She kept her eyes tightly shut and her ragged breath beat against his own lips.  
  
"Open your eyes," He ordered. She whimpered, but slowly opened them. He was caught off guard by the hatred he sensed in her gaze.  
  
Her eyes burned with hidden magic and anger. Suddenly, he felt himself magically torn off the bed and roughly thrown into the wall.  
  
He looked around for the creator of such magic, but the only one in the room was a terrified looking Aisha who was watching him with a mixture of hatred and fright.  
  
"Leave," He ordered harshly. She practically ran out of the room. He rubbed his head, how could one girl possess so much magic as to catch the high priest off guard.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aisha awoke the next morning to find tear stains on her cheeks. She gently got out of bed and stretched her aching muscles.  
  
A servant came in and told her that pharaoh wanted to see her in his throne room. She walked down the halls wondering what Yuugi could possibly want from her.  
  
She entered the room to find Seto there as well as Yuugi seated upon his throne. Yami was standing next to Yuugi.  
  
"W-what did you want me for, Phar - I mean, Yuugi?" She said, belatedly remembering Yuugi's request for her not to call him pharaoh.  
  
Yuugi smiled and said, "High Priest Seto has told me that you seem to be a possessor of great amounts of shadow magic. He would like to make you one of my priestesses, if you would be willing to undergo the training."  
  
Aisha looked over at Seto, who seemed very interested in his feet at the moment. She looked back at the pharaoh and nodded, "Yes, I think I would like that." She said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Next chappie will be entirely dedicated to total Ryou and Bakura Fluff! I will be out of town from the 4th to the 18th so don't be expecting any updates for a little while. GOMEN!!! Review please!  
  
Junko the Lost 


	9. Chapter 8

Flames of my Eyes: Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
SoulDreamer: Thanx *blushes*  
  
Aisha: Yes, you DO have some pics to give me don't you? *winks* Just kidding. Thanx for reviewing. When is your b-day party going to be, anyhoo? TTYL  
  
Neo-QueenRini1: Arigatou  
  
This-means-war: Yes, he is ssssssssooooooo hot.  
  
yugi's dragon friend: Thanx  
  
Javelin the Silent One: I have one thing to say: Chickens (MAY THE MADNESS CONTINUE!)  
  
Yami's Tenshi: Hey I'm SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. And I'm really glad you got your own account. Hey, sorry about making Kerra mad. You're right, we do spend most of our time stopping them from doing something stupid. Crystal: HEY! Junko: Well, it's true. Crystal: But that doesn't mean you have to announce it publicly. Junko: Sure it does. Crystal: *growls* Anyway, I have one thing to say, Kerra. DEATH TO THE HIKARIS! Junko: Eep. Gotta go. Bye! *Runs away from rampaging Crystal.  
  
Flowacat: Yes, he does deserve to die.  
  
Nightmare: Yeah, the madness continues.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Junko no own!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou walked into the bedroom, his entire body limp with tiredness. He staggered and fell onto the bed, his ears ever alert for the sound of his loving, but sometimes scary, koi. He sighed as he pulled himself all the way onto the bed. Curling up in a ball, as he tried to keep himself awake for the arrival of Bakura.  
  
He didn't hear the soft padding of footsteps on the floor, and his muscles were too weary to feel the slight pressure on the bed as Bakura gently pressed his weight against the bed. What he did feel was the tender nip at the soft flesh of his ear.  
  
Groaning, he swatted at the offensive face. This only resulted in what was gentle pressure becoming a harsh bite.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm up." He said, the teeth pulling away from his ear as he sat up to face his lover. Bakura sat there innocently, his deep red eyes flashing in the pale light from the candles. Ryou shook his head dismissively at the virtuous posture of Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, I'm tired." He whined, slightly angry with Bakura for waking him up from what had been a very comfortable position.  
  
"Too bad." Bakura said, ever the uncaring one. "I got something for you." He said, grinning to show that he was proud of himself.  
  
Ryou had learned to be cautious. Last time Bakura had gotten him 'something', it had been a snake skin, half-rotten. But he was about to learn there were far worse things than snakeskins.  
  
"What is it?" He asked tiredly. Bakura pouted for a second before dropping his present on the bed. Ryou just caught a glimpse of a scurrying mouse before it hid itself in his robe. Calmly extracting the frightened rodent from his clothes, he began to address Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, you scared him." He accused, half worried about the mouse, half glad that Bakura had not decided that the mouse would make a better present dead.  
  
"I thought you would like him as a pet." Bakura said, smirking.  
  
"Thank you, but I really don't have time to care for him." Ryou said, cuddling with the now calm mouse.  
  
Bakura pouted. "But."  
  
"No buts Bakura. I'm just to busy to care for him. I'm going to go take him outside." Ryou stood up and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Fine." Bakura responded, sulking.  
  
Ryou returned and once again curled himself up on the bed next to Bakura.  
  
"Wait, Ryou. I forgot your other present." Ryou sighed, sitting up. Bakura drew a tiny object out of his robe, and placed it in Ryou's hand. Ryou examined the object.  
  
"Bakura, it's beautiful." In his hand was a tiny gold earring that had a miniscule diamond in the center.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied, a self-satisfied smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"But Bakura," Ryou began, "I don't have my ear pierced." He very soon learned the mistake of those words, as soon as the smirk grew into a full- fledged grin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ryou walked into the main hall, tired but pleasantly content. As he waved hello to Yuugi, he vaguely noticed the raised eyebrow at the sight of his earring.  
  
Later on that day, Ryou was passing by a seemingly empty corridor when he heard the sound of Yuugi and Bakura's voices.  
  
"See, told you he would like the earring better than the mouse." Yuugi was saying.  
  
"But, Yuu-" Bakura began. Yuugi chuckled.  
  
"No but's Bakura. You know the terms of our bet. If he liked the earring better than the mouse, you had to return all the loot from your little 'raid' last week."  
  
Bakura sighed. Ryou walked away, silently giggling.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There you go, your Ryou/Bakura chappie. Happy? Tell me in a review. 


	10. Chapter 9

Author: Junko the Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yami faced the Nile, his eyes not focused on anything, merely standing and enjoying the warmth from the setting sun. Around him, the air crackled with the magical waves he was emanating. His pure red eyes gleamed in the invading darkness, his element, his very being. With the approach of nighttime, his powers grew tenfold, stretching to roll along the ground, only seen by those with magical instincts.  
  
The power in the air throbbed like veins. Slowly, Yami sighed, and began to withdraw the magic back within him. His power disappeared as quickly as it had come, and the sorcerer's thoughts turned to the pharaoh. Yuugi was like a light for the world, an image of perfection that all people should strive to be. He had awakened feelings within Yami that he hadn't known he had. He could coax the good out of anyone, with his calm, ever-patient smile, and his tender eyes. The world may have beaten him down, but he had picked himself up, and still managed to want to be his best for the world, to give all he could to his people.  
  
He began to walk back towards his nearby horse, casting a glance back at the iridescent moon, shining brilliantly in the night sky, surrounded by stars, and the surface of the Nile, black and unreflecting of the moon's light. He shivered at that. The river should be reflecting the moon's image, but it remained black, glinting like a river of evil in the saturating darkness.  
  
As he swung himself up on his horse, he looked up at the sound of gallops to see Aisha, her new robes streaming out behind her as her night black mare galloped up towards him. He smiled, his lips curling upward, even though his heart was heavy with sadness. She returned the smile, but then she cast a glance behind him at the Nile. She shivered, looking up at the moon.  
  
"What to you see?" he asked her, his voice low, sad.  
  
Her eyes fogged as she looked, not at what she saw, but beyond, as she was being taught. "I see turbulence, and pain...tears." She looked away from the river, her own eyes brimming with tears, but her glance was caught by the lights across the river, the evidence of the flourishing that thrived under Yuugi's rule. "It's not going to last, is it?" she asked, referring to the perfection that they both saw in that village across the blackened river.  
  
"No, it will not last," he responded, turning his horse around and preparing to gallop back towards the palace.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" she questioned, turning her own horse and following him.  
  
"Tonight, I will tell him tonight," he replied, sounding unsure and unconfident, two things you never expected to hear in his calm, authoritative voice, his molten red eyes distressed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yami walked into the palace, to see a very angry looking Yuugi, glaring at two of his advisors. You could practically feel the anger and resentment radiating off of him. His eyes were a commanding red flecked with violet. The candles in the room flickered.  
  
"They are my friends. Why should it matter who I chose to give my trust to?"  
  
"They are below your status, Pharaoh. It is forbidden for you to befriend them," one of the advisors replied, his voice much calmer than the near- hysteric Yuugi.  
  
"Well, then, everyone is below my station except for my High Priests. I cannot spend all my time associating with only a handful of people. It will drive me crazy!" Tears flecked in the corners of his eyes as he screamed at them.  
  
"You can associate with them, be kind to them, but they can never be your friends," one of them replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"I hate this! I hate being Pharaoh! I can't do ANYTHING!" he screamed, throwing his crown off with a loud clank and running out of the room. Yami cleared his throat and walked forward, approaching the advisors.  
  
"What was that about?" Yami questioned.  
  
"This is none of your business, _magician_. You are not welcome here."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think it is my business, as I am one of Yuugi's friends," he glared at them, not up to a battle of wits tonight.  
  
"You are nothing but a peddler of simple card tricks. Please leave the palace grounds immediately. You're presence is not required. Pharaoh does not wish to see you."  
  
"I think he wants to see me very much," Yami began to walk towards the Pharaoh's chambers, only to be stopped by a pair of guards. Angrily, a tendril of magic wrapped around their weapons and threw them across the room. He picked up the crown from the floor, throwing at the advisors. "You keep your stupid Pharaoh; I'm going to go help Yuugi."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yami knocked on Yuugi's door, listening to the anguished sobs coming from within. "Go away," came the tormented voice from inside.  
  
"Yuugi, it's me, Yami," he tried. He was startled as the door flung open and Yuugi wrapped himself around Yami, tears leaking out.  
  
"Oh, Yami, it was horrible. Someone saw me hanging out with my friends, a- and they want to make me stop seeing them. I-I'll go insane, I'll die. I'll go back to being like I was be-before I met you. I can't do that again. I just can't." Yami took Yuugi's hand and led him back inside the room, closing the door.  
  
"Shh, it'll be okay. Everything will work itself out. I won't let them do that to you. I love you," Yami whispered reassurances to the too young ruler. He solemnly rocked him back and forth, rubbing smooth spirals soothingly along his back.  
  
"I love you too," Yuugi sniffed. His head tilted forward to fall asleep on Yami's chest.  
  
/I'll tell him tomorrow/ Yami thought sadly. Deep inside, he knew that it wouldn't be okay. That the ball had begun to roll, and things were bound to change, for the worse. Deep inside, he knew that it wouldn't work itself out. Disasters would happen, and everyone's finger would be pointed at Yuugi. He had cursed them, they would say. Cursed them with his lack of reverence for station.  
  
There were disadvantages to being a sorcerer. Looking out the window, he saw the gleaming black snake of the Nile, winding throughout Egypt. Above it twinkled the moon and stars, and a single star flickered and went out, a testament to the tragedies ahead...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junko the Lost 


	11. Chapter 10

Author: Junko the Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuugi awoke the next morning to find an absence of heat. His eyes flickered open to find that all that was left of Yami was an indentation in the blankets. He stifled a small sob as he sat up and looked around the room for his koi. He found him standing at the window, looking out on the kingdom.  
  
"Good morning," Yuugi murmured, standing up and coming to stand beside Yami. Yami looked startled at Yuugi, his eyes serious.  
  
"Morning," he muttered, putting an arm around Yuugi's waist and using the other to massage his temple.  
  
"Headache?" Yuugi questioned, concerned.  
  
"Just thinking," Yami replied.  
  
"About what?" Yuugi inquired, violet eyes alight with worry.  
  
"Yuugi, I-I've been reading the signs recently. They all point to one thing," Yami began.  
  
"I know," Yuugi whispered.  
  
"You know?" A tear leaked out from Yuugi's eye.  
  
"Last night, I had a dream, more like a nightmare. The elements turned against Egypt, the Nile drained, the crops withered, and I was blamed." He moved out of Yami's grip to turn and sit once again on the bed.  
  
"Yuugi-"  
  
Yuugi smiled sadly. "I have a favor to ask of you, Yami."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to leave," Yuugi hugged his knees to him, suppressing another shiver.  
  
"What?!" Yami's eyes widened as he stared at the young Pharaoh.  
  
"Last night's dream made me see clearly what I must do. If all comes to pass as the dream foretold, I will most likely be blamed for everything. They will say I disregarded my position as Pharaoh, by befriending those of a lower station, and by loving you. I will be exiled or killed." His eyes held a cold determination. "You must leave, if they find out that we are lovers than they will destroy you along with me."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you," Yami replied. "I can't let you go through all of that alone."  
  
"I don't care, Yami. I love you with all my heart. I will not let you die." He reached out and took hold of Yami's hand. "Please." He stared into Yami's eyes, the flames of determination reaching out to Yami, compelling him to listen to the youth.  
  
"I will not leave you, Yuugi," Yami brought Yuugi into his arms, holding him close. "Even the Gods couldn't tear us apart."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shh, go to sleep. Know that I will always be with you."  
  
As Yuugi fell into sleep, he murmured, "That was what I was afraid of."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The weeks passed, and though the catastrophes did not happen all at once, but they happened gradually, slowly taking one life after another, as the Pharaoh could only sit and watch.  
  
"Priestess Aisha," he said one day, grabbing the girl's attention from his throne.  
  
"Yes Pharaoh," she replied. The group had been told to stop referring to Yuugi in a friendly manner, instead using his title. She looked up at him, worry evident on her face.  
  
His eyes seemed dull, cast down on the floor, his sleep-deprived body weak and too thin. "I-" At that moment, Yuugi's advisors barged into the throne room. His eyes hardened with anger.  
  
"Pharaoh, the Nile has receded another inch today, at this rate, there'll be nothing left soon." One of them spoke.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" he replied dully. "I cannot stop what has already begun."  
  
They glared at him, tired of his apathetic attitude. "Well, you could at least try to care about your people."  
  
"My people . . . you don't care about them, I do. All you care about is your precious reputations, being close to the _Pharaoh_. I have tried everything for them, working myself to exhaustion praying for them, casting spells for prosperity and happiness. I cannot stop what the Gods have decided to set into motion." He stood up and walked up to them, his anger evident. "Leave," he whispered, though it seemed far too loud to have been spoken so softly. His anger flared up around him, the candles situated around the room flickering out with the strength of his power.  
  
"Pharaoh-"One of them tried, but he silenced them.  
  
"No, I said leave." With these words, the candles flickered back to life, every one of the candles a pure black flame. The advisors looked around nervously and everyone in the room fled. Yuugi flopped to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief before passing out.  
  
Unknown to him, one of the advisors had not fled, but stayed to watch the young ruler faint. He looked at the black flame, his eyes containing a hard anger.  
  
"You will pay, demon," he whispered to the sleeping form of Yuugi. "You will pay for bringing this upon us." The black flames flickered and went out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junko the Lost 


	12. Chapter 11

Author: Junko the Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed  
  
Yuugi awoke the next morning in his bed, the sun hadn't risen yet and he was confused as to what had awoken him. He looked around and saw Yami looking worriedly at him.  
  
"Yami? What happened?" Yuugi asked, sitting up and looking at the sorcerer questioningly.  
  
"Yuugi . . ." Yami trailed off, and Yuugi saw that he was crying.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Yuugi paused as the realization of what had passed the day before hit him. "Oh no, yesterday, they – they're-"Yuugi was cut off.  
  
"Yuugi, we can still leave. We can go to my country, please. If we leave now and hurry, we can still get away," Yami pleaded with the young pharaoh. Yuugi looked away.  
  
"Yami, you don't understand. I am pharaoh, I have to protect my people, if my death will satisfy the gods and end my people's pain, then I will suffer for them."  
  
"Yuugi, please-"  
  
"No Yami, I'm sorry, I just can't leave them."  
  
"They will be here soon to take you away, to sacrifice you to the gods," Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yuugi and pulling him into his lap. "I wish there was something I could do, Yuugi. Please, if there is anything, tell me."  
  
"Yami, I want to tell you my name," Yuugi whispered.  
  
"Yuugi, I know your name."  
  
"No, at birth, Egyptians are given two names, one that everyone knows them by, and one that holds their spirit. Names are very important to us, if our names are removed, our spirit no longer exists. If someone knows our name, they have complete control over our souls. My advisors will delete my name from memory, to prevent my soul from entering the afterlife. But they do not know my true name. If I give it to you. I will exist in your memory."  
  
"But, Yuugi, when I die, your memory will die as well."  
  
"I know, but please, let me tell you my name."  
  
"For you, my love," Yami whispered, hugging Yuugi close.  
  
"My name is Sirairykmxt." (Son of Ra, keeper of the black flame)  
  
"I will remember, I promise." The two lovers kissed for the last time as Ra's rays shone above the horizon.  
  
At noon, Yuugi stood in his throne room, surrounded by guards. His eyes blazed with power and fierce determination. His advisors stood outside the ring, watching with aloof interest. No one else was allowed into the room. A blade was handed to the ruler, and he was instructed to kill himself as a sacrifice to the gods.  
  
He never blinked, but instead drew the blade to his throat. He gasped slightly as the blade pierced the soft skin of his throat, but continued to draw it in a thick, red line of blood.  
  
He fell to his knees and began to weep, blade clattering to the floor, as he began to bleed to death. One of his advisors stepped through the ring of guards and glared down at Yuugi as he began to choke on his own blood, spitting it up onto the floor. And though he was shivering in pain, hands clutching at his throat, mouth working to try to scream, his eyes remained a perfectly clear, fiery red, flames licking at his pupils as he stared up at the approaching figure.  
  
The advisor knelt beside the boy, whispering to the dying figure, "Ra have mercy on your soul."  
  
Then, Yuugi screamed, a harsh, inhuman sound that seemed to be ripped not from his throat, but form his very being. Yuugi's hand stopped trying to clutch at his throat, instead moving his hands to claw at his eyes. To the onlookers horror, the sound continued. Soon, they saw why the dying boy was scratching at his eyes.  
  
They were burning, his eyes were pouring out thick, black flames. The advisor nearest him stood up suddenly, backing away in disgust. A line of fire spit out of the wound on his throat, flames soon eating at his entire body, as that scream continued in a fearful litany.  
  
The flames continued to eat at Yuugi until nothing was left, the scream ending finally when his entire body was swallowed in fire. One advisor turned to the others.  
  
"You will speak of this to no one," he ordered, in a tone that harkened to questions or arguments. The others nodded solemnly, their eyes speaking a different story, one of disgusted horror.  
  
At another end of town, Yami sat, fingers working rapidly, trying to remember Yuugi's soul, Yuugi's spirit before it was too late. He was creating a puzzle, a golden triangle that would house Yuugi's soul until he could finally be reborn. Each piece had to be blessed and he said multiple incantations over each. When put together, they would form a triangle covered in inscriptions.  
  
The inscriptions told about Yuugi's purity, Yuugi's courage, but they could only be read by someone who loved Yuugi. On the final piece which bore the Eye of Ra, he wrote, with trembling fingers, Yuugi's name. Sirairykmxt.  
  
He placed the final piece into the puzzle, and a flash of light surrounded it as Yuugi's soul entered the item. As Yami finished his work, he allowed himself to cry.  
  
No, this is not over, I am writing an epilogue.  
  
Junko the Lost 


	13. Epilogue

Author: Junko the Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed.

---

For several years after the death of Yuugi, the people suffered fruitlessly under their new Pharaoh; a previous advisor of Yuugi's who had been a firm supporter of his execution. Many people died in the plagues that ripped through the nation afterward, and it could be assured that no one went without feeling the affects of the death of the Young Pharaoh.  
  
No one was more affected than his lover, Yami, who returned shortly afterwards to his home in the Black Citadel in a distant country. Yuugi's friends mourned his loss more than any others, praying that his soul found peace in the afterlife, even though they knew that through the stripping of his name, his soul was bound to wander endlessly.  
  
In the weeks that followed his death, his name was erased from every monument and temple. The new pharaoh ordered him to be forgotten, entirely destroyed from the people's memories, but his crown did not rest lightly, for within the year, he was killed by passing thieves who had heard of the state of disarray in the kingdom and took advantage of it.  
  
The pendant which housed the three spirits who served as faithful friends and servants to Yuugi was given to Jounouchi by Yami, who said he would prefer not to be reminded of one more thing about Yuugi. Aisha rose in status among the Priestesses in the Kingdom, as Seto taught her more about the strict code that governed their lives. The work was unrewarding however, without Yuugi's gentle remarks about her progress and his warm smile.  
  
Malik found a home with Javelin in a nearby city to the capital where they lived a humble life and visited their friends often in the city. Marik eventually left the city, his who-gives-a-goddamn attitude earning him a place among a roaming group that traveled from place to place, seeking nothing more than to live life to the fullest. Ryou and Bakura stayed in town, setting up an inn where they served to various passing crowds as Bakura's quick wit and sharper tongue earned him tidbits of information about life outside the walls of the city. Honda stayed in the city, living comfortably, but a bit subdued after the Pharaoh's death.  
  
Life progressed, even though to some felt the world should have stopped for Yuugi. His warm words and the kind memories he left behind pushed the friends he'd left behind to remember to live life everyday with happiness, joy, and kindness. Several years after Yuugi's death, Marik's group of nomadic travelers was passing by the Black Citadel when he decided to visit Yami. When he inquired as to where the sorcerer was staying, he was informed that Yami had locked himself in his tower some six years ago, only exiting for meals.  
  
When he asked if he could speak to him, he was told that no, Yami had requested complete solitude. Many believed him to have gone insane, while others insisted he was pouring over tombes of books, creating spells. There was even one rumor that he had become able to pass into the astral plane, which the common person reverently described as the 'Shadow Realm.'  
  
Whether these rumors were true was never to be discovered, as Yami was found dead in his tower two years later, after not having come for food in three days. The books and scrolls scattered about his tower revealed nothing as to what he was studying. He never did tell anyone about the Puzzle, binding Yuugi into it until he could return to the realm of the living when it was safe, and someone he loved would speak his name, restoring his spirit into his _khat_, or body. Yuugi's _ka_ lingered for three thousand years, his memories dissolving into dust.  
  
But hope springs from even the darkest of places and in the modern world of increasing technology a boy was born who bore a remarkable likeness to the ancient sorcerer of old. He even had the same name. He bore the same love for magic in all its forms and soon found himself studying it as he grew older. His grandfather eventually gave him a puzzle he had found in the deserts of Egypt.  
  
Yami soon found himself trying to piece together the puzzle, each step of the way deciphering the Egyptian text carved onto the surface. As pieces fell into place, he learned the names of Yuugi in all his forms. Having studied Egyptian history for quite some time, he knew that only a Pharaoh would have all these names to protect him. He was awed by the power that simple puzzle gave him.  
  
As he slid the last piece into place, Yuugi was finally released, his _ka _set free from its prison. Yami soon found himself staring at a boy who looked remarkably similar to him except for his kinder eyes and opener smile.  
  
/Hello/ the spirit spoke, a small laugh tumbling from his lips.  
  
"Hi," Yami replied suspiciously, eyeing the apparition with disbelief. "Who are you?"  
  
The spirit's face fell, /I don't know. I should, but I can't remember./  
  
"You can't remember anything?" Yami asked in disbelief.  
  
/No, all I can remember is dying,/ he shivered, /painfully./ For long days and nights after their meeting, Yami and 'his other self' spent their time trying to understand the implications of the Puzzle. Yami believed the spirit to have been a Pharaoh, his _ka _trapped in the Puzzle for unknown reasons until someone could put it back together. They couldn't be sure, however, that the inscriptions on the Puzzle were indeed speaking about the spirit housed within.  
  
While Yami was with his friends, or at school, the spirit merely rested inside Yami's mind, trying to remember all that he could. One day, as he was telling Yami about his adventures inside the boy's mind, Yami decided to try to let the Pharaoh take control of his body, while he rested inside his mind. It seemed perfectly logical that they would be able to switch places, and indeed they could, the ancient Pharaoh took great delight in the modern inventions of soda and chocolate.  
  
The two became fast friends, and closer than brothers. They would often have long talks about anything and everything as they sat in Yami's mind as he slept, but was still awake inside his mind.  
  
And then, the unexplainable happened. Through their closeness, they felt an overwhelming love that grew in all they did. One day, they kissed, and the Pharaoh felt a spark of memories, of Yami holding him at night as they watch the sun set over the desert. Yami, too, received a spark of _something_. The spell that his past life had placed on the Puzzle was fulfilled, and he suddenly knew the name that would free the Pharaoh.  
  
"Sirairykmxt," he whispered, and in a flash, they found themselves evicted from Yami's mind and sitting in his room again, but they were both shocked to see the Pharaoh sitting there, in the flesh. A giggle erupted from his throat as memories flooded back to him, what a clever lover he had had. He then glanced at the present Yami. 'And have,' he thought with a grin.  
  
Yami was filled with memories as well, his past life's memories flooding into him as he recalled the love they had shared in the turbulent times. The Pharaoh stood with catlike grace, moving over to pull Yami into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, koi. I love you," he said, tears stinging at his eyes as he finally held his love close once again.  
  
"I love you too, mou hitori no ore," Yami whispered back, knowing better than to use the spirit's sacred name unless in dire need. He'd studied enough Egyptian mythology to know that the name was holy, and he now had power over the Pharaoh's very soul.  
  
"Please, call me Yuugi."  
  
-End-  
  
Thank you everyone who ever read this. I love you all for sticking with me in the endless plot suckiness. Yes, I know it basically had no plot, but that's not the point. I just wanted to say thanks and to read my other fics, most of which I hope will not be this long since it was a pain in the butt to stick with this for so long, and since I didn't have it outlined to start with, the plot line is, well, more of a circle, loop, thing. BTW, a thousand plushies to anyone who reviewed, and a thousand more for anyone who actually –liked- this story. Love you all. Ja ne!  
  
Junko the Lost


End file.
